


Cherry Picker

by MoreidBabyGirl45



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreidBabyGirl45/pseuds/MoreidBabyGirl45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl wants the newest member of their group and she wants him too but she is a virgin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Picker

Cherry Picker  
(A Daryl one-shot)

A PERSONAL REQUEST FROM Barbara Braga

Daryl couldnt take his eyes off her for a single moment. Ever since she got to prison he wanted her. Everything about her from the color of her eyes to the smell of her dark hair attracted him. He had spent countless nights trying to find some alone time to take care of himself and it helped, until he saw her again. Then instantaneously hard all over again.  
She had been with a group before they all got run of by walkers, now she was alone. Her first few weeks here had been tough, trying to walk on egg shells around her so she wouldnt freak out but she was holding up well. It was damn impressive, so was her ability to shoot, which only turned him on more.  
He had caught her steeling glances at him when she thought he wasnt looking. It made him smile because no one ever looked at him that way. They respected him but this was different. He could feel her attraction to him, the way her eyes drifted down his arms when the heat of the day made him sweat, how she lost all train of thought when he was around.  
“Hey, you okay?” she asked suddenly beside him.  
He jumped and tried to cover it, only to have her giggle at him. He smiled and laughed too, “yeah B im good, scared me. Dont usually happen.” Some how everyone had cleared out in the minutes he was thinking, leaving them alone.  
“Yeah i can tell, means im gettin better.”  
“You tryin ta sneak up on me are ya?’ he loved seeing her smile and that sexy giggle she only made for him.  
“Maybe, seems to be the only way that get your attention around here.” She gave him a pointed look, amusement in her eyes.  
“Come on that aint true, i notice ya all the time.” No more hiding, it was only a waste of him to wonder.  
“Oh really, ive been trying to get you alone for some time now but something always comes up.”  
“we are alone now..” he said, shifting his stance to face her, arm resting on one of the bars to his cell.   
“Yeah but that because i told everyone i needed a few minutes, they are helping me.” She smiled and touched his arm. Her fingers feather light.  
“Why ya need me alone B?”   
“It should be obvious Daryl..didnt think id have to work so hard.” Her hand slid up his arm.  
He wanted this more than anything but she was so soft and bright, he was rough and dirty, he didnt want to ruin her light. “we cant.”  
“Why not, you want me. I want you, simple.” She moved in front of him so he couldnt leave the cell.  
“Ya dont know i want ya.” He tried to hide it all away, to save her from himself.  
“Youre hard right now Daryl, you always are around me. And ive seen you touching your self when you think youre alone, i feel you watching me when i shower.”  
He closed his eyes, apparently he wasnt as stealthy as everyone gave him credit for, “shit, im sorry..”  
She put her face close to his, “dont be, just dont lie about it. I want you.”  
He nodded and she backed them up into his cell, dropping the blanket to block the door. He put his crossbow down and stepped closer to her. Taking her face into his palm he rubbed the soft skin on her cheek, this thumb brushing over her bottom lip, “you sure?”  
B nodded and made the connection to kiss him lightly. He let his tongue stroke slowly over hers. His body betraying him by wanting to throw her down and loose himself in her but he wanted it slow. He shed his vest and shirt, her small hands coming up to touch him for the first time, “ive always watned this, you to touch me.”  
She smiled, “you should have said so, ive wanted this for a long time.” She bent down to kiss his chest, light fluttering kises that made his heart beat so fast, “so soft.”  
He groaned and kissed the soft untouched skin on her neck, hearing her soft moans, he slipped his hands under her shirt to lift it above her head, her breasts soft and round, perfect. He kissed over them, his hands going to squeeze her ass.  
“Daryl..” she moaned.  
“Hmm...” his reply, kissing between her breasts, one hand unclasping the bra so it fell off and he could suck on her nipples...  
“Oh god..wait..” she said and he pulled back, “i need to tell you something.”  
This was it, the mind change. He had feared this from the start but he didnt say anything, just let his hands drop, trying not to look at her rosy nipples, “yes B?”  
She blushed and covered herself, “uh, im not sure what to do.”  
“What ya mean baby?” he asked, moving her hands down to her sides, she wasnt rejecting him.  
“Well i have never done this before...any of this.”  
It hit him hard and his mouth dropped open, “youre a virgin?”  
She nodded, hanging her head. “Im sorry, its okay if you dont want it.”  
He rubbed his face, “no i do! I just didnt think someone as beautiful as you would still be a virgin..and want me.” He pulled her into a kiss once more, lifting her easily to his bed on the ground and laid her down. “you sure?”  
“Please..” she sat up and worked his pants off until he was standing there naked, “wow...”  
He blushed this time, “you can say no if ya want baby.”  
She grabbed him, and he moaned. She started out slow, until she found a good pace and his eyes rolled back into his head, the tip of his cock dripping precum onto her hand, “this okay?”  
“Fuck baby its more than okay, god that feels good...but lay back, i wanna make you feel good.”  
She smiled and laid back, he worked her shorts off and her panties, her legs spread wide so he could see everything. He moaned and his cock jumped, wanting to feel her tightness. “can i taste..” he asked and bent forward, parting her thighs with his large hands until her knees almost touched the bed.  
B moaned, “please Daryl.”  
He smiled and lick her, she moaned deep and threw her head back, her legs already shaking from her first time feeling this. “just scream baby, let me make you feel good.” He opened his mouth wide and sucked her into his mouth, going fast, not stopping when she screamed his name, her legs locking around his face.   
“Daryl!!!” she started to grind against his face, his beard tickling here, “fuck..your beard Daryl....fuck!” she knew this is what cuming would feel like, the build, the explosion and he was making her do that.   
He licked faster, making sure to use his beard on her clit just as she came, letting his tongue lick up everything, “fuck B i wanna feel you do that over and over again.”  
She reached for him but he shook his head, “let me.”  
“Oh no, i get ahold of your mouth and sex wont happen and i wanna feel how tight you are baby..” he moved between her legs, kissing her with her taste still in his mouth and she loved it, sucking on his tongue. “its gonna hurt at first but it gets better okay, ill go slow.”  
“Okay.” Her voice shook as he rubbed the head of his cock along her slit, helping her ease into it.  
“If ya wanna stop just tell me and i will.” She nodded again and he pushed inside,fighting every muscle, she stiffened under him, a whine coming from her lips, “i know..just breathe..almost in baby.” He kissed her to help take her mind off of it. And finally he was in, he sat still. Feeling little flutters on his cock, her breathing erratic and tears prickled her eyes.   
“Daryll..”  
“I know baby, just tell me when okay?” she nodded and after a few minutes she gave him the go head, he pulled out and thrusted back in once, his mind blown with how tight she was, “fuck..”  
“what?” she groaned, her nails digging into his back hard.  
“Just so tight baby..fuck you feel good.” He kissed her again and thrusted once more, hearing her start to enjoy it, her moans getting louder.  
“Fuck it feels good Daryl..please dont stop!” she kissed his neck looking down between them to watch him thrusting into her, his long hard cock so big and powerful, giving her pleasure she never knew about, “daryl...god i feel it again, i feel it..”  
He growled, feeling it himself and letting his thrust go in deeper, his hand on her thigh that was wrapped around his hip, “fuck baby, me too...i need ya to cum for me, cum for me girl.” He moaned and pushed in harder.   
“Daryl!!” B moaned and came hard, loosing her breath and her vision as her body shook as she came around him,his cock still pumping into her.   
“So good baby...fuck youre so good, so tight..goddamn!!” he whined and let himself cum, flooding her until he was empty and catching his breath, she looked so beautiful under him, her face flushed, her lips red from his mouth, “you okay?”  
She nodded, brushing his hair back out of his face. “is it like that all the time?”  
He chuckled and slipped out of her, rolling on his side with her along with him, “not with everyone but i know it will be for us, ya like it okay, didnt hurt ya too much?”  
She blushed and shook her head, “for a minute but then...jesus and your mouth before, fuck Daryl i have never felt anything that good but i would love to do it to you too.”  
His own body shook at the thought of her pink lips around him, “fuck B dont tease, i cant recover that quick but there is time for that later, promise.” He kissed her deeply, wrapping his arms around her, “never lettin ya go girl.”  
“Good, i want you to keep me.”


End file.
